


2002

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Episode Fix-it: s05e21 Meridian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: An alternate universe version of SG1 visited. General Hammond noticed some differences."





	2002

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: "This is a sequel to Mirror, Mirror.  


* * *

2002 

Cheyenne Mountain Present Day: 

"General, I came as quickly as possible," Major Paul Davis said. "You said that the SCG was facing possibly the biggest crises in its history." 

"Major, I'll get too the point. Two days ago a version of SG1 literally stumbled through the Quantum Mirror into our universe," General Hammond said. 

"SG1, sir? Do you mean the real, I mean, the original SG1?" Davis asked. "Daniel, too?" 

"Yes, Major, Dr. Jackson is alive and well in that universe," Hammond said, a note of sadness in his voice. "And yes, Major, they were the real SG1." 

"Sir, I didn't mean to imply anything," the younger officer said, slightly flustered. "Are they still here," he asked eagerly. 

"As you know, any visitor from a parallel universe can only stay for 48 hours before the entropic cascade failure begins. I've already sent them back to their own reality. But that's not what I called you here for," Hammond said. "We have a serious situation on our hands, Major. I'm sure you haven't forgotten what happened two years ago, when Dr. Jackson was sidelined by that appendectomy, and the rest of his team was missing." 

Major Davis nodded. He vividly recalled the events of two years ago, when Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c had transported themselves to the Asgard ship, struggling to destroy the replicators in order to save the Earth. Cleverly, they transported the Stargate itself to the vessel, using it to escape the doomed ship. He also remembered the nine days he had spent by Dr. Jackson's side, trying to distract the worried man. Daniel had been frantic, refusing to rest until his friends arrived home safely. 

"You were present when Carter, Teal'c and O'Neill returned, weren't you? And did you notice anything unusual about their behavior?" Hammond asked. 

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Davis responded. 

"Granted, just give me your honest opinion, Major." 

"Sir, I had only met the rest of the team a few times before, so maybe I'm imagining things, but something about those three just seems off. I remember how excited Daniel was when they returned, racing to the gateroom, but Major Carter and Teal'c seemed indifferent to him, and Colonel O'Neill was almost hostile. And from what I could see, things went straight downhill from there. Daniel never complained, but I could tell he was upset. Frankly, I didn't care for the way any of them treated Daniel. They weren't worthy of his loyalty in my opinion." Davis said. 

"You don't know how right you are, Major," General Hammond said. 

"Sir?" 

"Something happened to SG1 when they fled the Asgard ship. The three people who came back through the wormhole were not the same ones who left the SCG," Hammond said. "Seeing the other team made me realize just how wrong things were. I should have seen it before, they've been behaving like a weird parody of themselves for two years." 

"Where are they now?" Davis asked. 

"They're being held in the brig. I've had Dr. Fraiser run extensive medical tests to find out exactly what we're dealing with here. I'm going to confront them again when she's finished. After I get some answers, I plan to send them to Area 51. The NID can deal with them anyway they please," Hammond said.

* * *

SCG Infirmary: 

"What are they?" Hammond demanded angrily. 

"They appear to be human, General, but I've been mistaken before," the doctor answered. 

"Doctor, HOW could you have been fooled for so long?" Hammond asked. 

"I don't know sir, I've been running the same tests on everyone each time they came through the gate," Doctor Fraiser replied. "Their results were perfectly normal." 

SCG Brig: 

General Hammond faced the trio in the holding cell. Meeting his gaze with defiance, the impostors stood their ground. 

"Where is my team?" the General demanded. 

"Don't worry Georgie, you'll never see them again," the faux Colonel sneered. 

"Who are you? What are you? What did you do with my people?" the General demanded. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," `Carter' replied insolently. 

"Are you even human?" General Hammond asked. 

"Oh we're human, George, we're just not the original version," `O'Neill' said. 

"You mean you're clones," Hammond stated. 

"Something like that, but we have a different set of priorities," `O'Neill' said. 

"Who created you, and why? I demand an answer," Hammond insisted. 

"I might as well tell you our plans, it's not like there's anything you can do to change things," `O'Neill' said unpleasantly. "Our lord has been planning this for a long time." 

"Your lord! Who are you talking about," Hammond asked. 

"Our lord Anubis," `Teal'c' said proudly. "We are his loyal servants, obeying his will in all things. We have been working to weaken the tau'ri in preparation for the day when our lord returns to this miserable planet and punishes you for your insolence." 

"What happened to my people?" General Hammond demanded, dreading the answer. "Are they still alive?" 

"Alive, why would Anubis keep them around? I think the Jaffa used them for target practice," `Carter' said. 

"And Dr. Jackson? What really happened to him?" Hammond asked. 

"Dannyboy got a little too close to the truth, so we took care of him," `O'Neill' said. "It was easy." 

"How?" Hammond asked, appalled at the man's casual tone. 

"Well, contrary to popular opinion, not everyone loved Geekboy," `O'Neill' said. "You figure it out." 

"Quinn helped you," the General said, shocked. "Why on earth would he do that?" 

"Because he's a sneaky little weasel who'd sell out his own people for chump change. It was easy, all I had to do was offer him a way off his planet, and he took care of the rest. Didn't you think it was a little strange? Me accepting the man responsible for Daniel's death into the SGC, much less giving him a place him on the team. Quinn's been quite useful," `O'Neill' said, smirking. 

"You won't get away with this," Hammond said. "We'll find some way to prevent this." 

"It's too late, George. In the last two years we've managed to eliminate the Tok'ra, the Tollan, the Asgard, alienate the Russians and Senator Kinsey, neutralize the Aeschen. Hell, I've even managed to piss off the President," `O'Neill' boasted. "You don't have an ally left on world or off. When Anubis comes, and don't worry, he will soon, you and your planet will be helpless." 

"Don't you realize you'll be killed too?" Hammond asked. 

"It doesn't matter what happens to us now that our lord's wishes have been carried out," `Carter' said. 

"I will die gladly, knowing I have served him well," `Teal'c' said. 

Unable to listen to anymore, Hammond left the holding cell area and returned to his office. 

After the false team had been taken away to Area 51 for interrogation and study, George Hammond sat in his office deep in thought. "Think man, think, there must be something I can do. I will not accept this. I didn't make it this far by giving up when the going got tough, and I'm not going to lie down and die now. If I could only undo the last two years. Of course, that's it!" he thought. 

Picking up the phone, he called Major Davis. "Major," he said, a steely glint in his eye. "Contact the Asgard, I have a marker to call in." 

Several days later, a cloaked ship hovered over Colorado Springs. Inside the ship, unseen by anyone on Earth, two very different beings worked on a plan. 

Cheyenne Mountain - the next day. 

Unable to sleep, General Hammond lay in bed, hoping his plan would be successful. Reporting for duty as usual the next day, Hammond was intercepted by Lt. Simmons on his way to his office. 

"Area 51 is on the telephone sir, they say that the impostors have disappeared," the junior officer said. At that moment, the universe shifted. 

The General jumped, suddenly, he was in the briefing room. He noticed Colonel O'Neill gazing at him, concern in his eyes, Major Carter and Teal'c sat on the other side of the table. Teal'c was looking at him quizzically, while Major Carter frowned slightly. 

`Something just happened, but what? Did it work? Are these the real SG1?" Not allowing himself to hope, Hammond covertly studied the team. Yes, they appeared to be their old selves. But what had happened to? At that moment, the door to the briefing room opened, a familiar figure stumbled in, arms laden with books, a large cup of coffee precariously balanced on top of the pile. 

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Daniel said sheepishly. "I got caught up in translating the glyphs Martouf and Aldwin found last week, and I just lost track of time." 

"Good of you to join us. Been up all night fondling your old rocks?" Jack said, smiling. 

"Jaaack," Daniel responded, rising to the bait. 

"I believe Danieljackson has indeed purchased much time with his artifacts," Teal'c said. 

"That's spent, Teal'c, not purchased," Jack said. 

Oh thank god, it worked, things were back on track, the General thought, relief coursing through him as he listened to the friendly banter. 

Everything was different. The Tollan, having been forewarned about Anubis, had successfully defended themselves against Tanith's ship. The Tok'ra were safely settled on a new world, and of course, Daniel's use of Machello's tablets had wiped out the major system lords. Sadly, the unfortunate hosts had succumbed to the aftereffects of sarcophagus withdrawal and extreme psychological damage. 

It was odd, two complete sets of memories warred for supremacy in Hammond's imagination. He clearly remembered the strange events of a night two years ago. One moment he was relaxing in the privacy of his home, the next, he found himself on the bridge of an Asgard vessel. Fenris, one of Thor's most trusted lieutenants, had delivered a long and detailed message, written in his own handwriting, outlining the events to come, the means to prevent them, and warning him of the horrific future faced by so many, if he were to be unsuccessful. 

Other memories crowded his mind, the trip to the doomed Asgard ship, the escape through the purloined stargate to the Alpha Site, the destruction of the last replicator. 

Jack had stood in the cargo area of Thor's ship, scanning for the replicators while awaiting his shipment of explosives. As expected, they were beamed aboard, however, he wasn't expecting company. 

Hammond vividly recalled Colonel O'Neill's surprise at seeing him, armed to the teeth, ready to wipe out the replicators. 

"General, what on earth," Jack had spluttered in amazement. "With all due respect, are you NUTS?" 

"I'll explain later Colonel, meanwhile let's blow this ship," the General said. 

"But General, there's no way off this ship," Jack said, relief at having backup mingled with despair at the thought of his commanding officer facing certain doom. 

"I have an idea, Jack, just trust me," Hammond replied. 

"What's our next mission sir?" Jack asked, interrupting the General's train of thought.. 

"A planet named `Colonna'. I'm really looking forward to visiting it. Even though they're about sixty years behind us, they've created some advanced weaponry from a new element. It's called Naquadria," Sam said, her excitement growing. 

"I'm going to accompany Sam, there are some goa'uld documents I can help translate," Daniel said. 

General Hammond started. "No Dr. Jackson, I'm afraid I can't spare you for this mission," he said. "You'll have to sit this one out too Major." 

"Why?" Sam asked, puzzled. "The Colonans could be the allies we've been looking for." 

"Major, something tells me we should hold off on this," Hammond said.


End file.
